


Dark Paradise

by TheLonelySheWolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Canon, Character Death, Clack, Death doesn't happen, F/M, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Minor Hopurai, Multi-universe, Smut sequel to come, Valhalla, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySheWolf/pseuds/TheLonelySheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying broken on the battlefield, Zack prepares to breathe his last. However, seeing his heroic instincts, the Goddess has something else in mind. Rather than waking in the Lifestream, Zack finds himself surrounded by darkness and white feathers. The Goddess gives him a new task, sending him to the Unseen Realm of Valhalla where he must stop the storm of chaos from destroying his world and the other universes of the Final Fantasy series. He is guided by Lightning, Etro's champion, as he learns to use his new powers in a bid to save those closest to him. If Zack succeeds, he will receive the 'Gift of the Goddess' and another chance at a life with Cloud. In the meantime, Cloud struggles to deal with his grief for Zack. Fits in with Canon timeline/events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my first AO3 post, and also my first attempt at a Clack fanfic! Inspired primarily by the Lana Del Rey song 'Dark Paradise'. Like so many other FFVII fans, I was devastated by Zack's death. Technically, we don't see his body dissolve into the lifestream, more so, we only get to see a spiritual visualisation of him being greeted by Angeal. That got me thinking about possible alternatives, and so this story was born. I also took into consideration the many canon crossovers between FF universes in games such as Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. This story works around a theory that all the 'Final Fantasy' universes exist in parallel dimensions, with the world of Dissidia, KH and Valhalla lying somewhere inbetween. Hopefully it makes sense as it goes along. Let me know if it doesn't!

 

* * *

_Legends shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at the world’s end_

_A hero of the dawn,_

_The healer of worlds_

_In the unseen realm,_

_As stars fall to the earth,_

_As beasts rise from the chaos,_

_The Goddess will fade._

_At the end of time,_

_When the world falls to stillness like death,_

_And the untouchable chaos reigns,_

_Her champions will return_

_~*~*~*~_

 

_Bullets sliced through the air, their aim deadly and true. A cry of agony tore from pale lips as a giant sword flashed in the fading light. A thousand eyes surrounded the man with raven hair, closing in with a grip like death. Crimson splattered onto the earth, washing the windswept plains with blood and terror. Gunshots rattled through the air, bringing bursts of light and pain. The end lay on his lips, his dreams and honour fading in the wind. Like a tree severed from the earth, he fell, the hilt of his sword already cooling as it tumbled from his grip._

The rose haired warrior fell back, the vision stirring a bitter taste on her tongue. The throne of the goddess filled her eyes once more with its tranquil stillness. Sorrow filled her chest, choking her as moisture glided down her cheeks.

 _Why would you show me such a thing?_ The silent thought passed through her as she gazed at the empty throne with a crushing sense of grief. A shred of consciousness still lingered, the goddess had not yet perished. A violent flood of images followed, tearing into the farthest reaches of the rose-haired warrior's mind. Blood, death and chaos fell in waves, devouring all traces of light. White feathers stained scarlet, floating on red rivers like tiny boats. The earth crumbled away, shattering beneath the weight of a falling star. Holy light spun webs across the void, slithering and twisting like golden snakes. The warrior in her gleaming armour saw this and more.

_I understand. I will bear forth your will, divine Etro._

Metal echoed quietly against stone as she departed the throne room, emerging on a balcony overrun with vines. Green had pushed through cracks in the bleached stone, suffocating the cold surface beneath. She swept her gaze across the horizon, watching the rise and fall of black waves as they caressed pale sand. The city below remained silent. From here, in this land without time or death, the warrior goddess could see all.

_The end is coming._

* * *

 

The metal was cold, biting and stinging as it fell into warm flesh. Blood left his skin hot and sticky, allowing the fabric of his uniform to cling to the open wounds. His vision closed in as the edges became a hazy blur. The ringing sound of gunshots faded away into the distance, lost beneath the sound of his pulse thundering in his ears. His fingers felt limp and heavy, the grip on his sword faltering. He barely heard the wet thud as the heavy weapon hit the earth. He swayed on his feet and soon followed, his heat seeping down into the earth as he lay in the crimson puddle that had dripped from his own flesh.

Broken and spent, Zack lay upon the cold plains, his mind drifting and wandering as hundreds of feet trudged away, leaving him alone and broken on the cliff’s edge. He knew that if his eyes could be forced to work, he would see Midgar in the distance, painstakingly close yet still out of reach. He knew a girl would be waiting for him in the church, wandering amongst the bed of flowers she so dearly loved. He would have liked to see his friend once more, to share one last smile across the sea of soft petals. He would miss her, but not quite so much as the other he had left behind.

A small smile that quickly became a grimace slid across Zack’s mouth as he remembered the blond head of spikes. If he had one thing to regret, it was being unable to stay with Cloud, to continue shielding him against the harsh brutality of this world. He felt his heart jolt painfully, crushed beneath the bite of metal as he thought of Cloud, left unguarded and vulnerable amongst the rocks. For months he had remained unresponsive. How many more would it be before he returned to himself? Zack wished he could have been there to see him wake, to once more see the brilliant gleam of innocence that had once lit up those honest, blue eyes.

Time seemed to elude Zack as he remained tied down by his broken body. The mako in his system was strong enough to keep his heart beating, but not enough so to repair the damage that had been done. It was merely enough to drag out his seemingly endless torment. Even so, Zack knew his end was near, and he wasn’t sure whether he should weep or rejoice.

The former first-class fell in and out of consciousness as the air grew colder. Chilled droplets of water fell against his skin, diluting the blood that had been spilt. He grew numb and cold, the pain seeming distant. He felt oddly at peace, even knowing that he had failed to help Cloud.

The next time he stirred, Zack heard the sound of something heavy being dragged through the mud. The rain was still present, and he blinked rapidly to clear away his vision. A familiar head of blonde spikes came into view, and Zack gave a relieved sigh, grimacing as the holes in his chest protested.

“Z-Zack?” Cloud’s feeble voice was barely audible over the rain, but the ravenette still heard him nonetheless. Struggling against his stiffening limbs, Zack shifted his gaze to look at the young blonde.

“For the . . . both of us,” the words were an effort, barely stumbling past his lips. Each syllable was echoed by pain as his punctured chest rose and fell.

“The . . . both of us,” Cloud parroted, appearing to have just as much difficulty with speech.

Zack watched him, drinking in the droplets of rain that dripped from the blond spikes and the brilliant blue eyes that glowed even brighter than the SOLDIER remembered.

“That’s right,” Zack confirmed, his voice shaking. “You’re gonna . . .”

“You’re gonna,” Cloud repeated, sounding as though he was trying to encourage him. Zack almost smiled, but found his lips wouldn’t comply. Instead, he reached up, pulling the blond head of spikes down to rest against his pockmarked chest. The contact was agony, but the nearness was comforting to the dying SOLDIER. “Live,” he finished, letting out a hiss of breath. It was nice to have the younger trooper here, a fleck of warmth amid the sea of cold grey.

Zack’s heart ached and lurched with longing and regret. The world had worked against him since Nibelheim, and now that the opportunity to speak had arisen, it was too late. Some things would have to remain unsaid.

“You’ll be-”

_I love you._

“-my living legacy.”

_I’m sorry._

Zack felt his strength falter, and his hand fell away limply from Cloud’s hair. The cold had seeped through to his very core. He longed for a release from this pain, but he needed to hold on just a little longer. Cloud was still here, he still needed him. Summoning the very last of his strength, Zack tightened his grip on the buster sword, lifting it from the puddle of blood and rain.

“My honour, my dreams,” Zack started, offering the hilt to Cloud. “They’re yours now.”

Cloud took the weapon, and Zack watched with a sense of irony as the young cadet struggled to lift it. They were both damaged, reduced to lesser shadows, yet only one of them would walk back into the light. Zack was glad that Cloud would survive. If given the choice, he would have willingly died a thousand times over for the young cadet.

Zack pushed the hilt towards Cloud with a sense of finality. The beloved weapon was his now.

“I’m . . . your living, legacy.” It was both a confirmation and a promise. A sudden surge of warmth filled Zack, only to vanish just as quickly. Relieved, he closed his eyes, knowing he could rest at last. He could die with love in his heart and his honour still intact. It would fall to Cloud now to carry the torch and live on in his memory.

A single heartbreaking cry tore through the air, the grief and anguish washing over Zack. He did not respond. His body had nothing left to give. Like the footsteps of those that had wrought his end, Zack heard Cloud move away from him, leaving him cold and alone once more on the barren cliff’s edge. He faded in and out once more, the mako keeping him painstakingly alive yet still broken.

 After some time, warmth and light washed over Zack in a gentle caress. He opened his eyes to see the clouds part above him. White feathers fell from the sky, and he reached up towards them. A familiar figure came into view, a steady hand grabbing his own as he rose from the earth. Light and pure bliss wrapped around Zack, and he closed his eyes, his heart seemingly free at last.

* * *

 

Zack blinked as he regained awareness. The warm light had dissipated; the shadow of Angeal had vanished. Only white feathers remained, floating around him in the darkness like falling snow.

_The gift of the goddess._

A woman’s voice caressed Zacks mind. It was warming and familiar yet strange and unknown. It seeped into his very soul. _Mom?_ He wondered, blinking as he peered out into the darkness. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia for a memory he could not quite place. He was still dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, but his wounds were gone, his body intact. Was it really his body, or just a projection of what he expected to see? He had died, after all. Or had he?

_You are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds_

The words nagged at Zack with a sense of familiarity. _Genesis?_ He wondered. But no, it was impossible. The faceless voice was unquestionably female. Who then?

_Your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._

Zack searched through the dark, looking for a face to match to the voice. A dozen possibilities passed through his mind as the lines of _Loveless_ echoed through the void. Was he in the Lifestream? Or was this nothing more than an illusion? What had happened to Angeal?

 _Who are you?_ Zack demanded. _Show yourself!_

_It is beyond my power to show you my true self now. For I am but a fragment of something greater, I have become naught but a lingering memory in this void, the unseen realm. I have endless faces, and many names. My power spreads across space and time; my guise differs in each realm. To you I give my last gift, the gift of life born from the untouchable chaos._

_The gift of the goddess . . . is this what Genesis meant?_ Zack wondered to himself.

_I saw your death, and the dreams that would have perished with you. You are the hero of the dawn, the one who will heal the many worlds. Only you can travel across time and space to heal the rift that will be torn through life and death. Do my will, and I will see your last wish fulfilled._

_My champion will guide you on your journey. I can give you no more than this, for I am fading. Soon I will disappear from this world, and the chaos will consume all. I will linger elsewhere, but in this realm you will inherit all that remains of my power._

_You will be my legacy until this world can thrive alone._

_What must I do?_ Zack questioned as a white feather drifted past his nose. The darkness was slowly fading, his surroundings beginning to glow with iridescent light. It was beautiful and alien, something that stretched beyond his knowledge and experience on Gaia.

_My champion will guide you. Listen to her well, for if you fail, all will be in ruin._

_Who is your champion? How do I find her?_ Zack demanded, squinting against the light. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were still Mako enhanced or not, but the light was just as painful regardless.  No answer came. As the light reached its peak, Zack was swept once more into darkness where he would be torn apart and remade anew.

 

* * *

  

From her perch on the decaying balcony, Lightning traced Valhalla’s horizon with a trained eye. Far in the distance she saw chaos slowly creeping in, bringing with it the clash and clamor of green lightning. It reeked of evil intent, the tendrils slowly reaching out toward the timeless city. It was still far beyond her reach, yet she prepared her weapon anyway. It would not be long before the beasts reached the blackened shores.

Her gaze was torn away as a peculiar sight captured her gaze. High above the city, the clouds parted, allowing holy light to break through. The gate of Etro was distinct, something she would see only once more before the end. A lone silhouette descended from the gate, his fall slowed by the divine light that had brought him to Valhalla’s shores.

 _“_ Of course, the one from the vision,” Lightning thought aloud, already moving toward the balcony’s edge. There, she called forth Bahamut, using his darkened wings to carry her upwards to Etro’s gate. As she neared him, she saw that he had regained awareness, and was now plummeting toward the earth at a dizzying rate. He looked alarmed upon seeing Bahamut’s approaching hulk.

“What the?” she heard him mutter as they closed in.

“I’m here!” she shouted, reaching out a hand as the Eidolon swooped in. In one fluid motion the ravenette mounted the flying creature, quickly regaining balance even as they swerved through the air.

“Hiya,” he greeted with a wolfish grin. His raven hair stood up in spikes, ruffled only lightly by the breeze stirred from their flight. He looked identical to how she had perceived him in the vision, but with a noticeable difference. His chest was smooth and unmarked, the damage to his flesh and clothing no longer visible. The giant sword from the vision was now strapped to his back.

“What is your name, hero?” she asked with a wry smile, turning her attention back toward their goal. Bahamut swooped down low, allowing them to jump down onto one of the sun-bleached buildings.

“Zack Fair,” the ravenette introduced after they had righted themselves. The man, Zack, let out a low whistle as he surveyed his surroundings with interest. “This sure doesn’t look like the Lifestream. Guess that wasn’t just a crazy dream after all.”

“How did you get here?” Lightning questioned, joining him at the balcony. Unlike the one near the throne room, the railing here was void of creeping greenery. “Tell me what you remember.”

Zack regarded her warily, as if he had forgotten her presence. “I’ll tell you, but only if you tell me your name first,” he offered, raising a finger and waving it before her. The gesture amused the rose haired warrior.

“Lightning,” she ventured, looking away from him. The taller man left her feeling uncomfortable. His blue eyes almost seemed to glow in an unearthly way. His gaze was the kind that could pierce through a person’s soul. She hated the vulnerability it offered.

Much to her surprise, she heard him chuckle. She whipped her gaze back to him. “You think my name’s funny?” she growled, her expression stony. He raised his hands in surrender, but a smile still twisted his lips upwards.

“Not at all. Just made me think of someone back home,” he explained with honest eyes.

“Huh,” was all she said, looking back at the sprawling city. The flickering green on the horizon reminded her that she had no time for casual conversation. “You still have some explaining to do,” she reminded him.

“Oh right.” He sounded sheepish. “I was in a fight, got torn up pretty bad. I thought I was a goner for sure. Even saw one of my dead buddies. Guess that was just a hallucination though. When I woke up I was in darkness, but there were white feathers everywhere. I thought I was in the Lifestream, but it didn’t look anything like it should have. Then I heard a voice, a woman’s voice. Said she was the goddess, or what was left of her anyway.” Doubt colored his voice. Lightning saw a frown tug at his brow. “She said I was a hero, that I had a task to do. I have to travel across time and space to heal a rift using the power of chaos. Before that though, I’m supposed to find her champion.”

Lightning drank in his words thoughtfully. Most of what the taller man had said coincided with the knowledge Etro had bestowed upon her.

“That reminds me though, where am I exactly?” He sounded calm, considering. Lightning was beginning to understand the logic behind Etro’s choice of hero. Judging by what she knew and could see of him, Zack was clearly an experienced fighter, amongst the best of them she was sure, and he was pliable. A seasoned fighter was no good to anyone if he caved under the pressure of change and unfamiliarity. His air of calm showed an inner strength that many warriors just didn’t have.

“What you see before you is Valhalla, the city untouched by time. Life and death have no meaning here. The goddess, Etro, fled here long ago as her power began to wane. From here, one can see the entire span of time in the world of the living.”

“The world of the living?” Zack repeated, his eyes clouded with thought.

“The world I speak of is not the same as the one you call home. Etro is the goddess of my world, although her power extends much further beyond there. She exists across all dimensions, taking on different personas in each world. Valhalla is the gate that lies between, although her presence here is fading. When Etro dissipates completely, the consequences will be severe. Her death here will cause a rift that will ripple across time and space, tearing through the other dimensions as the chaos breaks through her gates. Unless we can control the damage here, your world along with many others will be in jeopardy.”

“So that’s where I come in?” Zack asked hesitantly, his uncertainty clear as day.

Lightning nodded her assent. “That storm lurking on the edge of the horizon is undiluted chaos. Etro held it in balance with her power, but as she fades, there will no longer be a force great enough to tame it. Her gates will also no longer be supervised, leaving them free to open at will. The chaos will seep through them into the other dimensions, destroying all that lies beyond.”

Zack looked horrified to say in the least. “And we’re supposed to stop that _how_?”

Lightning felt a stir of amusement at his exasperation. Even so, she could understand his fear; it was a burden the warrior had carried herself for some time. It seemed an impossible task, though she still had faith in Etro’s choice. The goddess would not lead them astray.

“The gates will only remain open for fifteen minutes. The chaos must be directed away from them until they close once more. I will have other enemies to contend with, ones that will come from my world. While I fight elsewhere, you must direct the chaos with the power that Etro has given you. Only you can do it.”

Zack blanched. “Direct _that_?” He gestured wildly at the storm of chaos. “How am I supposed to control that?”

Lightning frowned. “I don’t know. Etro said nothing of how it would be done; just that she had given you the power you’ll need.”

“Great, well this is off to a promising start,” Zack grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lightning shifted, looking across the maze of ageless stone. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. She wouldn’t have chosen you otherwise. Until you do, some training wouldn’t hurt.”

“Hey, what’re you trying to say?” He did his best to appear offended.

 Lightning’s lips twitched. “Our magic and way of fighting is different to what you’re used to. I’d recommend training with the Eidolons while we wait. You need to understand your new abilities before you can fight effectively.”

“Eido-what?” Zack puzzled, pulling a face.

Lightning sighed, her patience strained. She could feel time slipping away from them. “The Eidolons are creatures created by Etro to serve as her emissaries in my world. The winged beast we rode earlier is one of them.”

“Huh,” Zack said, fluffing the back of his hair habitually. “Can’t hurt, I suppose. Point the way.”

“Head over to the northern side,” she instructed, gesturing in that direction. “I’m expecting company soon. It should keep you out of the way in the meantime.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Zack said with a mock salute, white teeth flashing as he smiled. “Time to go kick me some Eido-ass.” With no more than a small wave, he made to leave.

“Zack, wait,” Lightning called, her expression clouded.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning.

“There’s a chance I may get held up. No matter what happens, or whatever else you may see, you must stay on the northern shore. If I don’t come for you, stay with the Eidolons until you hear the bells chime. One of them will take you to the gates. Once you’re there, well, you know what must be done.”

“Protect the gates, control the chaos, yadda yadda. Yep, think I got it.”

Lightning eyed him warily. Carefree though Zack’s attitude may be, she was sure he would do what was necessary. Like the bulky sword on his back, he had an edge just as sharp as the other is blunt. He was dangerous, no matter how much his lighthearted personality would suggest otherwise.

“Hey Lightning?” Zack asked, sounding cautious.

Her eyes narrowed. “Yeah?”

“Once this is all over, how about we go out. Just for one date?”

Lightning felt her cheeks flame. Her armored fist came crashing down on his spiky head a moment later. “Not a damn chance.”

Zack fell back, sitting on the cold stone of the balcony floor. He rubbed his head vigorously. “Ouch! Okay, okay! What is it with women? At least Cloud didn’t hit me.”

“Cloud?” Lighting asked inquisitively, readjusting her gauntlet.

Zack stayed quiet for a long moment, almost as though he regretted mentioning it. He crossed his legs, managing to look boyish even with his hard, hulking form. The position reminded her of Hope, back when he had been a boy himself. Her heart panged as she thought of her silver haired friend.

“Friend from back in my world,” Zack explained quietly, pulling her thoughts away from a set of emerald eyes. “He was with me before I died. Well, I suppose I didn’t really die. Or did I? I don’t know. Guess I probably won’t get to see him again either way.”

Lightning watched the ravenette with curiosity. “He was important, huh?”

“Damn right he was. One of the only important things I had left. I’d have done anything for him. Just hope he pulls through okay. He wasn’t in a good state when I left.” Zack’s usually upbeat tone had shifted into something closer to regret. It was something Lightning could understand. She had also left behind the ones she loved. Would she see them again? Not even Etro’s lingering memory could predict such a thing.

“You could see him, you know.” She said suddenly, startling herself with the impulse. 

Zack looked up, his eyes open and honest, revealing the blatant hope they carried. Lightning had watched her friends on many occasions. Often, it was all that kept her going. Just maybe, it would help Zack too.

“Once the gates have closed, head to the throne room. From there, you can see everything. You should be able to see your friend.”

“Really?” he looked excited now.

Slowly, she nodded. “I don’t know what Etro has planned for you, but I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to watch the events of your world as they unfold. Time works differently here.”

“Who’d have thought,” he muttered more to himself than her. “Guess I should get to it then,” he announced, his voice picking up as he shifted to his feet. “See you at the other end of the line.” After offering her another startling grin, Zack turned back northward and started to walk, his boots eerily muffled against the stone.

“Don’t go getting yourself killed, SOLDIER,” Lightning called after him.

He raised his hand in a dismissive wave, not turning or stopping. It reminded her of a similar parting, one that had occurred in a long ago dream.

_Keep your eyes to the front, I’ll watch the rear._

The familiar words echoed through her mind. Lightning felt her lips tug upwards, ever so slightly.

_There’s still hope for us yet._

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Being my first Final Fantasy Fanfiction -not to mention my first AO3 post- I would absolutely love some feedback! Just so I know if I'm heading in the right direction, if I've made any factual mistakes etc. Next chapter will have some Cloud POV, so keep an eye out!


End file.
